Indifference (Conclusion): Bittersweet End
by Ker-rin
Summary: Answers to the 20 dollar question (but it's hidden so ya gotta read the story) please review! This is another one of my better stories


I have inserted what the song was somewhere in the stor, see if you catch it. The songs Across the universe by fiona apple off the pleasentville soundtrack (in this fic not the other one, that answer is hidden in my story). It was a perfect song.  
  
_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,   
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe _  
  
Hermione sat and cried for hours and ages and moment into moment until finally it seemed as though maybe she would explode. She closed her eyes and for a minute the world danced before her tearstained eyes. She saw her life pass before her eyes.  
  
_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,   
Possessing and caressing me.   
  
_She saw as the memories flashed by, the happiness, the sadness, the victories and the losses. All now in this deep depression somehow molded together into a mass of emotion beyond human reasoning.   
  
Nothing made much sense to her anymore and she felt herself quietly drifting away into a certain strange peace of mind. He hates me, she had thought. She laughed a bitter yet happy laugh. That laugh showing that she was letting go of her sanity.  
  
_Jai guru de va om   
Nothing's gonna change my world,   
Nothing's gonna change my world.   
  
_She shrugged. He hated her, big deal. What did she care anymore? Life was one big joke. Oh poor dear old Hermione, she had lost her sense of everything and now see was falling away from her old self. Losing her very state of mind. Ron's words had triggered something in Hermione, pushed the wrong button, sent her over the edge of the a clift from which she already hung.  
  
_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,   
That call me on and on across the universe,   
  
_Hermione's dreams hung in front of her sadly broken apart. Her romantic heart had cracked in half for good and had sent her over the point of no return. Now there was little left to do but drift quickly asleep.n To close off to the world and die in a way.  
  
If only, If only, she thought bitterly but then scolded herself. If only what? If only he had liked ugly old you? Hahahaha, good one herm.  
  
_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they   
Tumble blindly as they make their way   
Across the universe   
  
_Inside her she argued with herself, in that truly insane way that had come from truely letting go of her very self.  
  
Hermione was fighting a losing battle. How could these few words set off such horrible emotion in her? She sighed and open her book fitfully. Books had always helped her when she sought comfort.  
  
**Life and Love and How They Connect in Spells  
By Jewel (Foolish Games)  
  
It is a common known fact that love itself can be used to heal the wounded. When this old witches's tale was further studied it was discovered that certain spells intensify this phenominom.  
  
The rarest such spell is the Blood of Blood charm in which a sharp object is used to cut a whole inside one person's (the nondying party) hand and have it placed against the dying party's ill body part. The body part is then fixed but the orignal nondying party will now die the snall death as the person just saved. This is spell that has almost never been used, except in very desperate measures. The sacriface must be done by someone who loves the injured witch/wizard. The spell is usaully used on ill children and administered by dying grandparents.  
  
The magic words for the spell are "Figurasavscaracos". Not to be done by ametuers.  
  
**Love? she thought. Why would anyone want to love anyone? Love was nothing but heartbreak. Only a fool would give their life for someone they "loved".  
  
Hermione was a very bitter girl but she moved on. Continued life as if nothing had changed, except without Ron. Without a friend.  
  
Time past and Graduation finally came. Hermione should have been happy but it was almost impossible. She just stood there with the others trying to put on a fake grin  
  
  
  
Jai guru de va om   
Nothing's gonna change my world,   
Nothing's gonna change my world.   
  
So graduation was coming at last. Change was coming. A new life, but it would just bring sadness anyway. Life wasn't worth living anymore. Hermione had zoned out the world. She didn't notice all the loud screams. She didn't notice the flying glass breaking around her. She didn't even notice as a now very powerful Voldemort landed in front of the school. She just sat there in her own little world until she heard one scream.  
  
_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing   
Through my open views inviting and inciting me   
_  
You would think that Voldemort thought the screams were funny. He laughed and laugh as he shot shredded glass everywhere.  
  
This didn't concern Hermione though. It was that scream. It had been Ron. Her eyes searched wildly. There she saw him, pieces of shattered class had cut deeply into his skull. Out oozed blood like a flood. He was dying, that was for sure.  
  
Hermione should have been glad that her former friend was dying but her heart betrayed her.  
  
"RON!" She shouted, gathering his battered body gently into her arms.   
  
"I'm so sorry for everything I said Hermione, I didn't mean it honestly." He said in a weak tone. Hermione doubted he meant it but smiled just the same, a true smile not the fake forced one she had used for the past month.  
  
"I love you, Ron." She said and he spoke no response. She knew he didn't return this feeling and it hurt her greatly but still it felt so wonderful and free to say it outloud. She carried his dying body into the only place the Voldemort wouldn't attack. Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon Drop." She muttered to the portrait.  
  
  
_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a   
Million suns, it calls me on and on   
Across the universe   
  
_She placed Ron on the floor and tried to think of a way to help him Nothing came to mind and she sighed sinking into the now bloodied rug. As she slid something fell in front of. The sorting hat. Maybe it would know what to do.  
  
_Ah yes yes what a sad predicament, _the sorting hat said after reading her thoughts and learning of the last few months.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
_There's only one way to save him Hermione and I think you know how._  
  
Hermione was confused for a moment and then realized it. She picked up a glass from Ron's head.  
  
She took the glass and gently cut a deep scar into her wrist, with a laugh she made it in the shape of a lighting bolt, as a tribute to Harry. She placed her hand hand gently against the spot on his forehead where he was bleeding worst.   
  
"Sorting hat?" She asked as she felt the pain shoot to her own head.  
  
_Yes?_  
  
"Tell my story."   
  
"_Don't worry,"_ It said "_I will_."  
  
***  
  
Hermione felt as her own blood replaced Ron's on the floor. Ron looked up confused and question Hermione on what had happened. Hermione just smiled and heard a pretty lady sing a lullaby to her son to the tune of "Hush now my baby"  
  
"**Sleep now my Harry it'll be OK  
Your not the one dying today  
Now I give you my life  
With the edge of a magical knife  
I give to you and take from me  
But that's mother should be  
So we'll be together someday  
Far far away  
  
**As the song ended the dying Hermione looked at Ron. On his forehead was a scar. Shaped like a lighting bolt.  
  
"Remember me." She told the hat.  
  
And I did.**  
  
**  
  
_Jai guru de va om   
Nothing's gonna change my world,   
Nothing's gonna change my world. _  
  
  



End file.
